Miroir
by Akahi
Summary: Les rires et la bonne humeur autour de la table lui étaient insupportables. Harry avait envie de hurler. Il avait devant les yeux, une copie des Dursley, certes les couleurs étaient différentes mais c'était la même image qui avait été peinte.


**Titre:** Miroir

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta** : felli46

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé : **Les rires et la bonne humeur autour de la table lui étaient insupportables. Harry avait envie de hurler. Il avait devant les yeux, une copie des Dursley, certes les couleurs étaient différentes mais c'était la même image qui avait été peinte.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Miroir**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry regardait tristement Percy monter dans sa chambre. Les Weasley avaient toujours été pour lui un modèle de famille parfaite, si loin de tout ce que représentait les Dursley. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé avant aujourd'hui.

Comme il semblait à leurs habitudes, les jumeaux avaient prit Percy pour cible d'une de leurs plaisanteries. Certes cela avait été drôle. Personne ne pouvait reprocher à Fred et George leur manque d'humour. Par contre c'était la réaction de la famille qui l'avait attristé et révulsé. Au lieu de rire sans méchanceté, les enfants Weasley avaient continués à se moquer de leur frère à tel point que cela en devenait insultant et blessant. Quand les propos dépassèrent les limites Molly se contenta de réprimander verbalement le méfait alors qu'Arthur continuait à tourner tranquillement les pages de son journal.

Ce comportement agaça profondément Harry. Personne n'avait-il remarqué la souffrance de Percy ? Même lui qui ne le connaissait pas le voyait ! Le préfet était remonté sans même finir de manger. Le roux était suffisamment mince pour que se comportement ne soit pas encouragé. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux ! Alors pourquoi, par Morgana, personne ne punissait les jumeaux ou même Ron et Ginny, plus qu'une petite tape sur la main ! C'était comme si Percy n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à leurs yeux.

Harry savait qu'il exagérait peut-être mais quand il regardait Percy, à ce moment là c'était lui qu'il voyait. Lui dont les Dursley se moquaient, lui que l'on insultait, lui encore que l'on rejetait. Car au vue de la souffrance dans les yeux de Percy, il était bel et bien rejeter par sa famille. On ne l'acceptait pas comme tel. Ces exploits étaient ridiculisés au lieu d'être félicité.

Les rires et la bonne humeur autour de la table lui étaient insupportables. Harry avait envie de hurler. Après sa séquestration, il avait eut envie de rire et de se détendre pour oublier son calvaire. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas. Il avait devant les yeux, une copie des Dursley, certes les couleurs étaient différentes mais c'était la même image qui avait été peinte. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois emprisonné. Il prit une part de gâteau et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Les marches du Terrier étaient bancales et biscornues mais elles n'étaient en rien difficiles à franchir. Comparer à Poudlard c'était un jeu d'enfant. Pourtant à ce moment là, les gravir était un exploit digne de l'escalade de l'Everest. Il était terriblement stressé. Harry voulait montrer son soutien à Percy en s'assurant qu'il se nourrisse correctement mais il avait une peur folle de se faire repousser. Lui aussi avait rit à la plaisanterie, mais il l'avait fait sans la moindre méchanceté. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune préfet puisse le concevoir.

Harry arriva à la porte de la chambre bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il n'avait pas encore rassemblé tout son courage gryffondorien pour réussir à frapper à la porte. Il restait donc là, comme un imbécile à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

Ce temps avait du être assez long, puisque ce fut finalement un Percy légèrement énervé qui ouvrit la porte avant de se figer à la vision d'Harry.

"- **Tu** **veux quelque chose Harry ?**" demanda poliment le rouquin.

Harry fourra le gâteau dans les bras de Percy tout en prononçant ce qui théoriquement aurait du se comprendre comme un "**C'est pour toi, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas fini de manger**." Mais Harry avait tellement bafouillé qu'il doutait fort que Percy ait compris quoique ce soit et il s'était enfui trop vite pour que le préfet n'ait la joie de lui faire répéter. Harry espéra toutefois que l'intention de son geste fut comprise.

**.**

**HPPW**

**.**

Percy regarda l'assiette, interdit. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, venait de le déranger dans ses devoirs pour lui apporter à manger. A ce qu'il avait comprit grâce à son expérience des premières années terrifiées, il se préoccupait de la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait. Percy avait beau tourner cette pensée dans tous les sens, elle ne cessait pas d'être surprenante et assez dérangeante. Depuis quand un gamin de 12 ans se préoccupait-il de ce genre de chose, surtout quand le dit gamin était une célébrité mondiale ? Il aurait dû passer son temps à jouer comme le faisait Ron.

Percy examina le gâteau. Peut-être que Harry jouait. Le gâteau était peut-être piégé. Cela pourrait au moins expliquer le fait que le jeune Gryffondor soit parti aussi vite. Il avait eut son quota de blague pour la journée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en subir d'autre pour le moment. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune preuve l'invitant à penser que cela puisse être une plaisanterie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Harry aurait très bien pu lui offrir par pure gentillesse et dans ce cas là cela serait vraiment goujat de sa part de jeter le gâteau sans même le goûter.

Arrrph, pourquoi diable le célèbre Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique était-il venu l'interrompre pendant ses révisions. Tout était si simple avant qu'il n'intervienne et Percy n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner à ses devoirs et se couper de nouveau du monde. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire après avoir mangé ce fichu gâteau. C'était de toute façon la seule solution possible pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sans ressentir le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. De toute façon même s'il venait à se retrouver avec des cornes, il pourrait toujours se venter qu'il avait été piégé par une célébrité mondiale. Il n'y avait pas de quoi à avoir honte.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa la cuillère. Il attrapa une miette de gâteau et l'avala en fermant les yeux, prêt à sentir les effets indésirables d'une potion de métamorphose ou autre chose du même genre.

Après quelques minutes, il fut étonné de ne rien ressentir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, récita les premières règles du règlement de Poudlard. Mais rien, rien n'avait changé chez lui. Pourtant les potions de Fred et George étaient particulièrement efficaces, même ingérer de façon minime, l'effet se présentait. Ce pourrait-il que le gâteau ne soit pas empoisonné et que Harry s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui ? Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Percy attaqua le reste de la pâtisserie, espérant presque qu'un effet se produise. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter s'était inquiété pour lui.

Percy soupira et rangea ses affaires de cours. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il arrive à se concentré maintenant. Il était préfet depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir qu'une telle préoccupation n'était pas normale, surtout quand cela concernait un préfet que tout le monde méprisait. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas normal. Harry avait peut-être un problème.

Que devait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il prévienne McGonagall, pourtant il ne pensait pas qu'il se trompait. Le mieux serait de l'observer et de noter tous les signes inquiétants. Une telle attention allait peut-être nuire à ses études, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non seulement il était un préfet et c'était son devoir de protéger et de prendre soins des élèves mais en plus s'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier Harry de son geste.

Percy se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Les jumeaux et Ron étaient entrain de montrer à Harry comment dégommer le jardin. Personnellement, Percy trouvait cela très malpoli de leurs parts. Harry était l'invité, il n'avait pas à participer à leur punition. Punition d'ailleurs tout à fait justifié.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait pensé dans un premier temps mais maintenant il n'était plus vraiment sûr que toute cette histoire soit un mensonge. Harry semblait être un bon garçon, Percy doutait qu'il puisse inventer une telle histoire simplement pour éviter une punition. Selon les jumeaux, Harry était enfermé dans une sorte de cellule sans nourriture par ses Moldus. Percy trouvait cette histoire un peu invraisemblable. Harry était une célébrité, s'il avait été traité ainsi, nul doute que tout le monde magique en aurait connaissance. Pourtant en y réfléchissant à tête reposé, il y avait quand même quelques faits qui collaient parfaitement à cette histoire insensée.

Premièrement, Harry n'avait répondu à aucunes des lettres qu'on lui avait envoyées. Percy avait simplement pensé qu'il y avait des sorts pour trier son courrier pour qu'il ne soit pas envahi de lettre de fan ou de partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais l'hypothèse qu'il soit physiquement incapable de répondre se tenait aussi. Deuxième point qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir, Harry avait clairement été enlevé par les jumeaux. Pourtant ses tuteurs n'avaient rien fait pour prendre contact avec eux et s'assurer de la bonne santé d'Harry. Il savait aussi que ni ses parents ni Harry ne les avaient prévenus, et qu'ils n'avaient pas déclaré l'enlèvement d'Harry. En n'avaient-ils donc rien à faire de leur neveu ? Même s'il n'aimait pas médire sur le dos des autres, il semblait quand même pour Percy que les tuteurs d'Harry n'étaient pas un modèle de responsabilité et de fiabilité. Enfin, le point le plus inquiétant était la santé d'Harry. Même d'ici, malgré la distance et les habits difforme et indigne de son rang, on pouvait voir qu'Harry était d'une maigreur inquiétante.

Bon sang, aussi invraisemblable que cela était pour Percy, Harry possédait bien tous les signes signalant un risque poussé d'abus.

Par Merlin, qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prévenir les autorités sans preuve. Sinon il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la proportion que cela prendrait. Annoncer que le célèbre Harry Potter était victime de maltraitance ferait du bruit à travers le monde. Et si cela se révélait inexacte, il aurait détruit la famille d'Harry.

Percy alla chercher le dernier livre qu'il s'était acheté : "_Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un bon préfet_". Il était sûr qu'il y avait un passage sur la maltraitance. Grâce au sommaire, il le trouva rapidement et le lu.

Il fut une nouvelle fois déçu par le manque d'information contenu dans le livre. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle. Certes il s'en était douté mais il l'avait tout de même espéré. Selon le livre, il devait prévenir au plus vite un professeur, si possible un chef de maison avant de garder un œil sur l'élève en question pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Le premier point n'était pas vraiment possible. Il était grand partisan, de la règle : laisser les adultes compétents s'occuper des problèmes. Dans tout autre cas, il aurait appliqué les conseils à la lettre. Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas un cas normal. Il ne se voyait pas aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou pire le professeur Rogue pour leur faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux ne traitait vraiment Harry comme un enfant normal, le fait qu'il était un héros était toujours dans leurs esprits.

De plus, si la maltraitance se révélait juste, cela pourrait entraîner une guerre contre les Moldus. Percy n'avait pas de doute que Dumbledore ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Même nier que l'abus existait. Contrairement à sa famille, Percy voyait l'homme comme un ancien chef de guerre plutôt que comme un sauveur lumineux. Il n'avait pas vaincu un mage noir en faisant pousser des marguerites, il était certain que s'il le fallait, le directeur pouvait se montrer tout à fait cruel.

Non il devait trouver seul une solution pour le protéger.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se sentant observer se retourna. Il vit Percy qui l'observait avec un air triste et penseur. Une simple part de gâteau avait-elle vraiment provoqué une telle réaction ? Etais-ce si étonnant que quelqu'un prenne en compte son bien être ?

Un bras vient entourer ses épaules.

**- Ne t'occupe pas de P six, viens t'amuser avec nous Harry**, dit Ron.

- **P six**, s'étonna Fred.

**- Oui, Percy Parfait Petit Préfet Prétentieux Puant. P Six quoi ou Percy ! **

**- Cela lui correspond **_**parfaitement**_, ria George.

Harry les observa rire, dégoûté. Oui cela devait vraiment être étonnant qu'une personne prenne soin de lui s'il avait une famille comme cela.

Les Weasley, famille soudée au grand cœur, il y avait vraiment tromperie sur la marchandise. Comme les Dursley, ils passaient pour une famille modèle aux yeux de tous alors que la réalité était bien moins réjouissante. Malheureusement, Harry savait par expérience, que Percy aurait beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de leurs mauvaises influences. Quoi qu'il fasse, tout le monde croirait les lumineux Weasley plutôt que lui. Il était presque condamné à passer pour un crétin pour le reste de son existence.

Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Il avait tant espéré que quelqu'un l'aide quand il était chez les Dursley qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne souffrir dans la même situation que lui. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait absolument trouver une solution.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Malheureusement la solution irréfléchie d'un enfant de douze ans allié à celle minutieusement pensé d'un adolescent de seize ans combiner à la chance puissante mais légèrement défectueuse de Potter allait les entraîner bien plus loin que toutes les conséquences que l'on puisse imaginer qu'une simple part de gâteau puisse faire.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_La raison de cette fiction, c'est que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Percy et que je n'avais encore rien écrit sur lui.^^ _


End file.
